


it will go on

by crickets



Category: Lost
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-23
Updated: 2010-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crickets/pseuds/crickets





	it will go on

Somewhere along the way Richard starts to get it. He starts to understand. _Jacob's just as much a prisoner here as the one they're keeping at bay._ Nothing's ever felt more true.

"We're never going to leave here," he says to Jacob one night across a small campfire. It's though the thought has just occurred to him. It isn't a question really, but Jacob answers anyway.

"No," he says, eyes meeting Richard's. "And we were never going to."

-

People come and people go and Jacob's not always as isolated as he is wont to be in later times. He mingles with the newcomers. He presents himself as a god. He brings women to his bed, takes them whichever way they will allow. He is a man who has defied time, who has been bored beyond measure. He is a man who has not a single place to go or a single thing to desire.

 _He is a man_.

Some nights Richard listens from outside, listen to the women's impassioned screams and Jacobs climactic grunting. He feels himself grow hard, closes his eyes and tries to sleep.

 _Tries_.

-

They're dancing, laughing, unaware of their fate, skin lit orange by the cooking fire, faces filled with joy at this paradise.

"They're beautiful," Jacob whispers into Richard's ear. "Don't you want to have one for yourself?"

Richard doesn't turn to look at him when he says, "But they're strangers."

Jacob nods, he understands.

-

 _And then they're alone again._

Richard senses that Jacob will be the only person he will see, the only person he will know, for years to come. And sometimes that's the truth. The island begins to feel so large to him, with only the two of them on it. _Three_ , he always forgets.

When the rain comes it makes everything seem smaller, and Richard feels like he can finally relax. He feels the comfort in the boundary, even if it is just a mirage. It's one of these wet nights when Jacob finds him where he rests, lies next to him, runs his hands over Richard's wet clothes, pulling and tugging and exposing more skin.

"I'm no stranger," he whispers into Richards ear, hot breath tickling his skin, making his flesh rise in a tremble.

Richard lets out a quiet noise when Jacob's hand closes over his hard cock. He shuts his eyes tight, leans his head back. He knows what Jacob says is true.

Richard's hand falls over Jacob's in a feeble attempt to stop his motions. But a moment passes and instead, he aids him, grips Jacob's knuckles, urges him on, attempts to thrust into Jacob's hand. Finally he lets go, lets Jacob work him over at his own quick pace, and he can feel Jacob's own hardness pressing into his back. Richard's mouth falls open and he grunts in orgasm, coming in hot thick strings over Jacob's fingers.

After that, whenever it rains, Jacob takes him any way that Richard will allow him, and every time Jacob makes him come it is the only time he has no thought of Isabella.

"This is my gift to you," Jacob whispers. "This is my gift."

-

Mornings, Richard looks out across the vegetation of their prison, wonders if he would even remember what home felt like if he could ever get there.

Jacob steps into view, stretches, takes a bite of fresh fruit.

It's moments like these that Richard thinks he doesn't mind.

No, he doesn't mind it at all.

 _-fin_


End file.
